The Cosmic Pegasis
by Earth Pegasis
Summary: What happens when a random human who has never even heard of MLP gets sent to Equistria? How will they get back home? Will they even want to return home. even though some of the characters of Beyblade are used I still consider this to be MLP fan-fiction since the story takes place in Equistria. also putting the rating to T just to be on the safe side. also this is my first fan-fic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own "metal fight Beyblade" or "my little pony" they belong to Tony Takama and Lauren Faust **

Chapter 1: The Cosmic Tornado

"Ultimate attack, Spiral Lightning" shouted Lee

"Go Pegasus" Yelled Ginka Haganae "Cosmic Tornado"

* * *

Hi rainbow dash, how are you today"

"Oh hi Pinkie Pie" replied Rainbow dash "I'm Practicing my new move The Cosmic Tornado"

"Can I watch" asked Pinkie

"Sure" Replied rainbow dash "just be quite"

With those words rainbow dash began to fly in a circle faster and faster until she created a tornado capable of reaching through space.

* * *

Unknown to the two groups of friends the cosmic tornado would send Ginka to the land of Equistria.

* * *

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" yelled Ginka as he was pulled into the cosmic tornado

"Ginka" Yelled Lee


	2. Introductions

"Aaaahhhhhh!" yelled Ginga

"Got you" said Rainbow Dash catching Ginga seconds before they hit the ground

"Incoming" screeched Pinkie Pie. Right before the impact of Cosmic Pegasus hitting the ground sent her flying back a few feat

"Ow! That hurt" said Pinkie Pie "What was that?"

"Sorry, that was my bey Cosmic Pegasus" replied Ginga

"Cosmic Pegasus?" inquired Rainbow Dash

"My Bey blade" said Ginga turning towards Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie "my name is Ginga Hagane. Who are you?"

"My name is Pinkie Pie and this is my friend Rainbow Dash" screeched Pinkie Pie

**THUD!**

"Was it something I said?" Pinkie Pie asked Rainbow Dash

"I don't know, maybe we should take them to Twilight's house." Replied Rainbow dash

"Yeah she might know why they collapsed" screeched Pinkie Pie

* * *

"TWILIGHT!" called Rainbow Dash Knocking on the door

"Come in" answered Twilight Sparkle

"Thank goodness you're home" said Rainbow dash "We found some creature called Ginga, unfortunately they collapsed before we found out why they are here."

"Did you say they were called Ginga?"

"Who are you?" Asked Rainbow Dash, Noticing Twilight's guest for the first time.

"He won't say" said Twilight

"Where am I" wondered Ginga after regaining consciousness.

"You are in Ponyville Equistria" Replied Twilight's guest

"**RYUGA**!" yelled a very shocked Ginga

"So that's what your name is. Said Twilight

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we came to find out why Ginga collapsed" Screeched Pinkie Pie.

"That I can explain" Said Ryuga "You see Ginga and I come from a place where the horses do not talk and are not colorful."

"So basically they were so surprised to meet a talking pony that they fainted" Asked Twilight

"Exactly" Replied Ryuga

"Where's Spike?" asked Pinkie Pie

"Oh I sent them to go get the others" replied Twilight

"What others?" asked Ginga?

"I'll let them introduce their self when they get here" replied Twilight "I doubt that we will have to wait very long."

"Why don't we write a letter to Princess Celestia while we wait" said Rainbow Dash

"What a wonderful idea "Said Twilight

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_ Recently some weird creatures that go by the names of Ginga and Ryuga have appeared in Equistria. We thought you might want them to come to Canterlot castle to find out if they are friendly and what their intentions are. Please reply soon._

_ Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

"Done" Said Twilight

"Howdy Twilight" said Applejack opening the door

"Welcome" replied Twilight "This is Ginga and Ryuga"

"Pleased to meet you" Said a White unicorn with a magenta mane "My name is Rarity, the yellow Pegasus is Fluttershy, the orange earth pony is Applejack, and this is Wolfe Flutter shy's pet wolf"

"Where are we going to stay" asked Ginga

"Ryuga will stay with Rarity" said Twilight "and Ginga can stay with Pinkie Pie"

"Yay this calls for a 'Welcome to Ponyville Party'" Screeched Pinkie Pie running out the door.

"Where is Pinkie Pie's house" asked Ginga

"I can give you directions if you need them" replied Rarity

"Goodbye, see you all tomorrow" called Twilight closing the door

"Aahh" Yelled Twilight as Princess Celestia's Letter suddenly appeared before her in a flash of light.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_ Thank you for informing me of these creatures. I will send a chariot in two days to pick them up. I suspect that they may be humans. This is because i was visited by a human called Thunder Blaze last month. I later transformed them into a pony of course._

"WHAT! Did she just say she was visited by Thunder Blaze" Wondered a very shocked Twilight

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN….**

**On a side note what do you think of the Fan-Fiction pacing and chapter breaks so far. Also pay close attention to Twilight's reaction to the name ****Thunder Blaze****. Who could they possibly be and why is Twilight so shocked to hear about them. Seriously though Thunder Blaze will appear eventually until then their role will be a complete mystery.**

**Wolfe is the character my friend wanted for their OC if they were to make an appearance in the story.**


	3. Ginga meets Thunder Blaze

"What a wonderful day." Thought Ginga as he went to get breakfast

"**SURPRISE**" Yelled Pinkie Pie "Welcome to Ponyville, now you have lots and lots of friends"

"**PINKIE!**" yelled Ginga "Thanks for the welcome party, but I do not plan on staying in Ponyville"

"Why" said Pinkie Pie "We just met"

"Look, I know you don't want me to leave Ponyville yet" Replied Ginga "It's just that I have friends where I came from and if I don't go back they will start to get worried"

"Oh" Said Pinkie Pie

"Greetings Pinkie Pie" Said Twilight Sparkle "by the way Princess Celestia will send a chariot to take them to Canterlot Castle tomorrow"

"Maybe then your friends can come to Ponyville" Said Pinkie Pie "then you can stay and I can throw more welcome parties."

"Perhaps" replied Ginga "The only problem is that we will still stand out"

"I'm sure the Princesses can transform you into a Pegasus" Said a white Alicorn with fiery colored hair

"Who are you?" Asked Ginga

"I'm Thunderblaze"

"Can the princess really transform me?" asked Ginga

"Yes, for you see I was once a human to"

"Yay that means I can throw a transformation party" Said Pinkie Pie "Wait, what's a human"

"Humans are the dominate species where I come from. Ginga and Ryuga are also human's"

"So that's what a human is" Said Pinkie Pie

"What did ya mean when ya said you were ah human" Asked Applejack

"That I'm from the same place as Ginga and Ryuga"

"So that's what Celestia's letter meant"

"Wait then that means you were a human" said Rarity

"Yes" Replied Thunder blaze

"Well I'm going to go have breakfast now," Said Ginga

"Don't you mean Lunch" asked Ryuga

"Already" Replied Ginga

"Well duh" Replied Pinkie Pie "you didn't think I would throw a welcome party at breakfast"

"Pinkie Pie, be nice, darling" Said Rarity

"Well then I'll have lunch," said Ginga

* * *

"You never mentioned that you used to be a human before, Thunder." Said Rainbow dash

"I didn't really see much point." I Replied, "After all when Celestia turned me into an Alicorn, I left my old identity behind."

"I guess that makes sense." Replied Rainbow dash "by the way Ginga will need Ponyville's layout explained to them."

"That won't be too difficult.

"I'll meet you two at Town Hall later then" Replied Rainbow dash

* * *

"So, are you done having lunch?" asked Thunderblaze

"Yes" replied Ginga

"Dashie and I wanted to give you a tour of Ponyville"

"Who is Dashie" asked Ginga

"Oh, that's just one of Rainbow Dash's nicknames"

"So how long have you been here?" asked Ginga

"About one month, though I tend to wander around so I don't know if the Villagers act like they do in the TV show."

"Then how do know so much about Rainbow Dash?" asked Ginga

"Dashie is my Marefriend."

"Oh, okay. By the way, you mentioned some sort of TV show, what was it called anyways?" asked Ginga

"Why Friendship is Magic"

"So that's why you know so much about the town" Ginga said "by the way since you're also a human have you ever heard of Beyblades?"

"So you're a Blader too."

"That's right; my _Cosmic Pegasis_ won't lose to anyone." Replied Ginga. "What's your Beyblade called?"

"I battle with _Earth Pegasis WD145 WD_. After the tour maybe we can battle to see who the stronger Blader is."

"Sure Thing. I will never refuse a challenge when it comes to Beyblade.

"**Well you two certainly took your time getting here"**

"Whose there" asked Ginga, looking around wildly

"Hi, Dashie" I replied looking up

"Hi, Thunder Blaze, Handsome as always I see," said Rainbow Dash floating down to the ground and embracing me.

"So this is your Marefriend" commented Ginga, "If she did not have that weird symbol on her flank or rainbow-colored hair she could easily pass as a lookalike of my Pegasis Bey's Bit-Beast "

**"That weird symbol is her Cutie-Mark, and it represents her talent of being fast."** I snapped at Ginga, slightly irritated with their reaction to Rainbow Dash.

"Say aren't you that Pegasus who was with Pinkie Pie yesterday?"

"That's right," replied Rainbow "well lets get started with the tour of Ponyville"

* * *

"And finally to your left is _Carousel Boutique_, home of Rarity, the bearer of Generosity and Ponyville's fashionista." Said Rainbow Dash "And that concludes our tour of Ponyville"

"What about your House?" asked Ginga "where do you live?"

"Look up" replied, Thunder Blaze "It's the cloud that looks like a house"

"Well see you later Blaze," said Rainbow Dash flying off to her home

"What was that about? Asked Ginga

"Dashie and I battle Beyblades when we get the chance. It's our dream to one day join the _Blade Bolts_, well Dashie's dream anyways" I replied

"wait you mean Rainbow Dash wants to join **the** legendary Blade Bolts,the strongest Beyblade team on earth and claimed to be a Beyblade version of the Wonderbolts?" asked Ginga

"That's right" I replied

"Why don't you want to join them?" asked Ginga "after all it's said that their leader battles with an _Earth Pegasis_ bey just like…." Ginga's voice trailed off as they suddenly realized exactly why I did not want to join the Blade Bolts. "You're their leader aren't you?"

"Yes" I replied "Don't tell anypony though, I'd rather tell that to Dashie myself, besides my recommendation will not be enough for Dashie to join the Blade Bolts. Everyone and _Everypony_ who wants to join the team has to pass tryouts, team protocol."

"Fair enough, by the way I've been meaning to ask you something," said Ginga

"Hmm, what would that be?"

"Why is it that you don't seem to have a cutie mark when everypony else we passed had one?" asked Ginga

"That's because I have not discovered my special talent yet."

"What does finding your talent have to do with cutie marks?" asked Ginga

"Simply put a pony's cutie-mark only appears when they discover their special talent and will reflect that talent. Anyway, Care to test just how strong a Beyblader the leader of the Blade Bolts is?"

"Sure, but where are we going to find a Bey-stadium in Ponyville" replied Ginga

"Simple, just follow me"

* * *

Well, turns out there was no reason to worry after all. Thunder Blaze was just your everyday pony who happened to have originally been a human. they don't pose even the slightest threat to Ponyville at all... yet. as for why Thunder does not yet have a Cutie-mark, well lets just say that the day they get their Cutie-mark is quickly approaching.


	4. Bearer of Courage?

Chapter 4: Bearer of Courage?

"_finally a chance to relax"_ thought Celestia walking through the hallways of Canterlot castle exhausted from yet another day of seemingly endless political discussions. "I should probably tell Twilight about the seventh element of harmony sometime" Celestia told herself before stopping in front of a door that only she knew about.

"Oh well. I guess it does not matter since no one can control its power yet."

When Celestia opened the door she was completely shocked by what she saw. Despite her best attempt to make the last element secure, yet on the other side of the door was a human,** A HUMAN**. Celestia had no idea how a human had even found their way to Equistria let alone this particular room.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Celestia asked the intruder

"I go by the name _Justin_. As for why I'm here, well I have no idea. I was in the middle of a bey battle with Ryuga when we were both stunned by a bright flash of light. When I recovered from my surprise I found myself in this room."

"Well that would explain why you ended up in this particular room."

"What do you mean?"

"This room has a bey that was sealed away because nopony could control its wild elemental power. Well however you got here I still have to turn you into a pony so you can live in Equistria without standing out."

"WHAT?"

"I can't let the human world find out that we exist, well not yet anyways. Your world is not yet ready for the knowledge of colorful talking ponies, so you will have to live here."

"Fine with me, all I ask is that when I get turned into a pony is to go by the name _Thunder Blaze_."

"All right" said Celestia who began to use transformation magic to turn Justin into a pony.

Once the transformation was complete Justin, who was now Thunder Blaze had been turned into an alicorn with a white coat and a fiery colored mane and tail.

"Well this was unexpected." Commented Celestia "We should probably find you a permanent place of residence soon, until then you can use one of the castle's guest rooms." Said Celestia walking off

"Wait, Where exactly is the bey that nopony could control"

"It's located to your right"

When Thunder turned to see the Mysterious Beyblade that was sealed away they felt drawn to it and just knew they had to try battling with it, however, since the bey was sealed inside a crystal they had to leave it sitting there.

* * *

"_So this is what Ponyville looks like in real-life" _Thunder mused

"Hi there, haven't seen you around before"

Turning toward where the voice was coming from Thunder was met by a rainbow haired Pegasis mare

"Name's Rainbow Dash. What's yours?" the mare said

"The names Thunder Blaze"

"Nice to meet you" said Rainbow "By the way you're kind of cute. Care to be in a relationship with me?"

"Why thank you. Sure why not, after all you're kind of cute yourself. However I tend to travel a lot since I'm a Blader."

"not a problem, just let me know ahead of time when you have to travel"

* * *

That concludes the backstory of how Thunder ended up in Equistria and met Rainbow Dash


End file.
